gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:GTA United
Verán, Yo tengo una Presario CQ42 y cuando instalé este mod en mi Laptop se cuelga en la barrita cuando carga, ¿Por qué? :S Esee!.. Al que le gusta colocarse 03:04 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Como ya te dije aquí... estás instalando los mods de forma incorrecta, tienes que tener cuidado al instalar mods (lee el "Readme" que viene en la mayoría de los mods), también tienes que hacer un respaldo de los archivos originales, o tendrás que reinstalar el juego. Saludos 03:55 3 sep 2011 (UTC) No entiendo, con este mod puedes cambiar SA por VC o LC. Pero al hacer eso desaparece SA? y solo puedes cambiarlo por una ciudad? me explico (SA se cambia por LC pero para poder ir a VC tiene que desaparecer LC) 50 Numplates Me he dado cuenta de que hay un tipo de objeto oculto en este mod, 50 Numplates, sólo he encontrado una pero he oído que al encontrar 10 te dan un código y luego dice esto "using this code you are able to acces the modbase 4 hours". Creo que se debería poner esto en el artículo aunque no se que pasa al encontrar las 50 ni en donde usar dicho código para acceder a la "modbase". PD: La que encontré está en un túnel de tren cerca a 8-Ball donde en GTA III aparece un objeto oculto en la mitad de un grupo de vagabundos con cocteles molotov. PDD: Si alguien tiene más información debería ampliar el artículo pronto o yo lo haré con la que tengo, seguiré investigando estos objetos ocultos. JuanGTA 18:30 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Información... Necesito si pueden facilitarme información precisa sobre cómo y dónde descargar e instalar este "super-mod". Agradeceré toda ayuda. Gracias... Pero al final del artículo está el link de descarga, ¿no lo has visto? solo has clic en él y espera a que comience la descarga, y si no es ese tu problema por favor se más específico. JuanGTA 17:37 3 feb 2012 (UTC) quiero editar esta página: "GTA United" La página está muy desactualizada, parece que la tienen abandonada desde hace varios años... tengo información actualizada muy buena sobre este artículo y quisiera poder editar la página pero aparece un mensaje que dice "Esta página ha sido bloqueada para evitar ediciones" pido permirso para editar esta página. gracias y saludos Chanquetillo (discusión) 14:09 4 may 2013 (UTC)chanquetillo :Viendo que creaste hoy tu cuenta, creo que se que pasa. En éste Wiki no se permiten ediciones de anónimos. Ahora que tienes una cuenta, identifícate e intenta editar, y verás que podrás. -- 14:38 4 may 2013 (UTC) ::estoy identificado, y aún así no aparece el boton para editar en esta página. aparece un botón que pone "ver fuente". si haces click puedes ver el código fuente de la página, pero no puedo editar nada. parace este mensaje: "Esta página ha sido bloqueada para evitar ediciones". ::el autor es Alan2012. ¿cómo puedo ponerme en contacto con él? ::Chanquetillo (discusión) 15:57 4 may 2013 (UTC)chanquetillo :::Alan2012 es el creador del mod, no de la página. Actualmente, la página no está protegida para que miembros del grupo de administración editen solamente. Yo veo el botón de "Editar", y cuando lo presiono me aparece un cartel que indica que solo usuarios registrados podemos editar. Sinceramente, no se que puede pasar. Puede que esto no influya, pero, ¿has confirmado tu cuenta desde tu correo electrónico? -- 16:09 4 may 2013 (UTC) ::::sí he confirmado la cuenta desde mi correo electrónico. ::::he investigado un poco y es muy extraño. en algunas páginas puedo editar (me parace el botón "editar") y en otras no (me aparece el botón "ver fuente"). por ejemplo: :::: Sí puedo editar: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Mod :::: No puedo editar: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Mods_de_Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas :::: No puedo editar: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_United :::: Sí puedo editar: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_Santiago :::: Sí puedo editar: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_Colombia :::: creo que debe ser porque soy nuevo, y para editar algunas páginas hay que tener experiencia. voy a ponerme en contacto con los moderadores. si tú puedes editar y yo no puedo es porque hay algún problema con mi cuenta. ::::muchas gracias Platybus ::::Chanquetillo (discusión) 16:34 4 may 2013 (UTC)chanquetillo ::::: Hola Platybus, me han dicho que tengo que esperar un poco a que el sistema me reconozca como usuario autoconfirmado. gracias!! :::::Chanquetillo (discusión) 17:23 4 may 2013 (UTC)chanquetillo (Rompo sangría) Me alegro que se solucione tu problema, Chanquetillo. Por cierto, sobre tu duda sobre si debes pedir permiso antes de editar esta página, te respondo que no debes pedirle a nadie. Solo debes pedir permiso en caso de que un artículo tenga la plantilla "en obras". Saludos. -- 18:47 4 may 2013 (UTC) :Gracias Platybus!! :todavía no puedo editar, pero espero que se solucione esta semana :saludos :Chanquetillo (discusión) 08:19 6 may 2013 (UTC)chanquetillo Autor? Este mod está realmente hecho por Alan2012? O por ATP? Busqué en internet y encontré una sola página de medio pelo de un tal Alan2012 que prometía tener a San Andreas, Vice City y Liberty en un solo mapa (obviamente falso). En Youtube encontré el canal de un usuario llamado ATPsChannel, que es un usuario que se encarga de modificar el juego, y tiene los tráilers de GTA: United (excepto el primero) y otros mods diseñados por él. No digo que ATP diseñó el mod, sino que estoy en duda de quién fue su autor, si alguien me lo podría aclarar lo agradecería. Saludos. -- 17:12 21 jun 2013 (UTC) Acabo de entrar al sitio web de ATP, afirmando que él es el autor ACTUAL del mod, junto a otro usuario, y que los creadores originales son dos usuarios llamados Aschratt y AMD, descargué la versión 1.2 del GTA: United, y en los créditos iniciales figura su nombre. Repregunto, Alan2012 es el verdadero creador del mod? Si no lo es, correspondería corregirlo (pero por las dudas no toco nada aun). -- 00:45 22 jun 2013 (UTC)